


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by corruptedteacups



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedteacups/pseuds/corruptedteacups
Summary: Mistoffelees and Tugger spend some time together during the Christmas season, and Tugger convinces Mistoffelees to stay in bed.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

The only time of the year when a domestic Cat preferred their human’s home, was winter. The Junkyard was barren for most of the winter months, most of the street Jellicles escaping to the warmth of abandoned buildings and the hay lofts of the distant farmlands. Those lucky enough to have substantial dens in the yard would visit more often, finding time to be with family during the what the humans called “The Holiday Season”. Mistoffelees preferred to be curled up by the fire in the small flat he called his second home, but some Cats were worth braving chilly weather and wet paws for.

That Cat for him, was Tugger.

Tugger’s family usually was away through most of the season, disappearing with large bags for days at a time only to return and do the same once again. The curious cat could usually be found in his den at the junkyard when not prowling the concert halls of West End, curled up among the moth-eaten blankets and clothing that made up the tom cat’s bed. That was where Mistoffelees found him, lazily spread across the most recent addition to the pile, a fur coat.

“It’s long past sundown, how are you still asleep?”

The response was barely a word, muffled as Tugger rolled over and further buried himself into the depths of his bed. Mistoffelees sighed, brushing at the remaining snow that stuck to his limbs after the Jellicle transformation of the junkyard. Wondering if the remaining specs were snowflakes or his own natural sparkle, he put the thought aside before crossing the damp floor towards his mate. It was no wonder Tugger refused to leave his bed, Mistoffelees thought with a glance at the snowfall drifting from the skylight. While the hole allowed for warm sunshine to lie in during the daytime, and a cozy view of the moon during summer nights, it wasn’t practical for this weather. Tugger should really find a cover for that, Mistoffelees would have to remind him.

For now, his attention was elsewhere. Leaning over the bundle of fluff, he firmly placed a paw on the older tom’s shoulder. When there was no response, he tried again. Tugger only grumbled in annoyance. Scowling quietly to himself, Mistoffelees paced around the pile, measuring his next decision before leaping paws first on top of Tugger.

“Hey!”

With a yowl, Tugger arose, sliding away from the bullet of black fur that had invaded his personal space. Mistoffelees wasted no time in sliding into the previously occupied section of the bed, curling into the warmth that was left behind and reaching cold paws towards his mate.

Tugger was not amused.

“Get your paws off me, you’re freezing!”

“Yes darling, that’s the point.”

The confused look on Tugger’s face didn’t last long, the pointed look from the younger tom luring him back into the comfort of the pile. Mistoffelees curled into Tugger’s thick fur, the soft vibrations coming from the chest beneath lulling him into a stupor. He didn’t know how long they laid there in stillness, a pile of limbs and tails intertwining as Tugger’s nose buried itself into the space between Mistoffelees’s ears. Nearly asleep, Mistoffelees barely stirred when Tugger broke the silence.

“You smell like sugar and snow.”

Blinking up at him, it took a second for his eyes to readjust to the cold light streaming from outside before he could finally focus on the tom that was staring down at him. He became lost for a moment, caught up in the sparkling green that quickly darkened as Tugger’s eyes dilated. Tugger was beautiful like this, without all glamor that came with his usual stunts. When he was just Tugger, soft and kind, a little rough around the edges and annoying prideful, but just Tugger.

Mistoffelees liked having him alone, all to himself.

“The human’s mate was baking; I may have gotten caught in a powdered sugar incident.”

He wasn’t prepared for the grooming of his ears that began, melting into the touch as his sentence faded into a purr. How long had it been since Tugger had spent quality time with him? At least a week, with Tugger dutifully returning to the arms of his small human before she left her den again and Mistoffelees spying on the decoration of his own human’s den. They’d been apart for too long, the pull between them settling into an ache in Mistoffelees’s chest that was fading by the second. He was putty in Tugger’s paws, dropping his usual posture as dark eyes watched the tender care that was set upon him. It didn’t take long for him to be properly clean, but that didn’t keep Tugger from continue his attentions. He nuzzled into the smaller tom’s neck as Mistoffelees attempted to roll out of his grasp playfully. Long arms kept him in place, claws barely brushing his skin as he was dragged back by the waist. He didn’t expect the other Cat to go quiet once he was properly pressed against him.

“Tugger?”

The grunt that answered him was barely audible, Tugger’s face buried deep into the black fur of Mistoffelees’s shoulder. Perplexed by his stillness despite the usually tell-tale signs of his flirtation, Mistoffelees pushed further.

“What’s wrong?”

Interlacing their fingers, he nuzzled back into the wild fur atop Tugger’s head. Mistoffelees attempted to turn to face him once again, missing the warmth against his cheek provided by his prior position. It was no use, not with Tugger’s arms wrapped tightly around his hips. Mistoffelees shifted his weight back, pressing into his front and jabbing an elbow gently into his mate’s side. Tugger jumped, quickly sitting up to lean over Mistoffelees.

“Geez, Misto, what did I do?”

“You weren’t responding. Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just missed you.”

“Oh.”

Mistoffelees took the line of Tugger’s jaw between his palms, absentmindedly fiddling with the soft fur that rested under his fingers. The lingering glance lasted no longer than a moment, Tugger taking the cue that was the downward drift of Mistoffelees’s gaze towards his lips. They fell together, Mistoffelees’s claws finding their way into Tugger’s mane of hair. It was probably a waste of an evening, lying in bed for hours on end, but neither of them complained. The passionate embrace fizzled into a mess of lazy kisses and interlocked fingers, Mistoffelees once again finding his cheek pressed against the thick fur of Tugger’s shoulder.

He awoke hours later, the sound of tires squealing pulling him from his slumber and jerking him to sit upright. The soft circles of Tugger’s fingers kneading into his lower back calmed his racing heartbeat, turning to look at the sky from between the slats in the roof. Morning was growing near, the cold blue of the sky warming with the rising sun. They’d slept through the night, somehow. With the cloud cover stealing the moons energy, it wasn’t that odd, Jellicles were usually more subdued without the moons light. Mistoffelees stood, trying to gauge the time by the light, but it was no use with the clouds and snowfall playing tricks. He could feel Tugger watching him from hooded lids, but he said nothing. He was used to Mistoffelees’s temperament by now, the constant worrying, the sarcasm, the structure of the younger tom’s life.

Mistoffelees moved to the doorway, slipping past the tattered paper of the old poster that covered the door. He instantly recoiled, hissing as the cold bit at his nose. He scowled at Tugger’s chuckle, taking another, more tentative look outside.

The Junkyard was a blanket, pure and sparkling white covering the open floor and extending as far as his eye could see. It must have been feet deep, judging by the Pouncival shaped hole in the snow below the old chair. It was going to be impossible to make it back to the home in this, not without risking the safety of paws and tail. Tugger’s voice broke the silence, Mistoffelees twitching in agitation at the obstacle before him.

“You’re gonna freeze your whiskers off.”

“I’m… I should be getting back, but…”

“But?”

“There’s too much snow.”

“Then come back to bed.”

“They’re expecting me, I smelled treats in a box. I think they got me a, uhm, an offering? It was locked up, I-“

“They got you a gift?”

Mistoffelees turned back, finding Tugger sprawled across his bed stomach down with paws dangling in front of him. Tugger was better at this than he was, he was older, he’d had a family for longer. Mistoffelees had only recently found another home, it was all new to him. It was odd for him to feel affection for anyone other than the tribe, other than Tugger. Even so, he felt bad that the humans had gone out of their way for him. He felt guilty that he was going to miss this odd human holiday because of something as silly as snow. His expression probably said everything, Tugger stretching and shifting upright with a groan before beckoning for Mistoffelees.

“C’mon, come back to bed.”

“I could probably make it there, it’s not that far-“

“You’re not going out in that, it’ll blow over.”

“I could try a little magic, I’ve never tried to appear that far away but it’s w-“

“Quaxo.”

He jumped, startled by the use of his more casual name. Nearly everyone called him Mistoffelees now, only Victoria regularly using his prior name, during those times when she did speak. It felt special, intimate, coming from Tugger. He was who had given him his new name, after all, he was who spoke Mistoffelees into existence. Ears lying flat, he stopped his pacing and turned to his mate, fiddling with the sparkles on the ends of his fingers. Tugger stared at him, head cocked lazily to one side while green eyes trailed over the black Cat. With a sigh, he continued.

“Come back to bed.”

“Tugger, I-“

“Come back to bed, I’ll walk you back home before it gets dark. Let the sun take care of the snow.”

“But, what if-“

“I’m not letting you go out in that.”

Mistoffelees sighed, thinking back on all the hard work his humans had put in the last few days. He could feel Tugger watching, dark ears twitching at the sensation as his mind raced.

“I really can’t stay.”

“Baby, it’s cold outside.”

His busy mind fell silent at the pet name, letting the spark that shot down his spine when he finally looked Tugger in the eye ground him once again. The cold finally hit him, a chill that went down to the bone. It didn’t take long for Tugger to roll himself out of bed, slinking silently across the floor as a mess of fur and hips to wrap himself around the smaller tom. Soft lips found the spot behind his jaw, arms winding their way around his waist as Tugger pulled Mistoffelees against him.

“You’re shivering.”

The lazy whisper sent warmth along his shoulder, falling back against his mate in defeat. It was hard to say no to Tugger when his claws were so gently drifting along his hips and his mouth as making a steady line across his shoulders. Turning in his paws, Mistoffelees wrapped his own around Tugger’s neck, stretching up onto his toes only to fall into him. Tugger barely stumbled, holding up Mistoffelees’s weight with little effort. The grin he sported made Mistoffelees’s tail twitch in agitation, thoroughly annoyed at Tugger’s pride. He huffed as he pressed their noses together, feeling Tugger melt into the familiar sign of affection.

“I bet you didn’t get me a present...”

Tugger took a moment, possibly not hearing the muffled comment. Mistoffelees had almost given up on his banter, breathing slowly to argue once again when instead, it all came out in a shriek of surprise as Tugger lifted him and tossed the small tom over his shoulder. He couldn’t help but laugh, the wind knocked from his lungs as he was tossed into Tugger’s bed. The other tom grinned, most likely at Mistoffelees’s dumbfounded expression before his amusement shifted into flirtation. Tugger pounced, pinning Mistoffelees down with gentle hands before they fell into a mess of kisses. As usual, Tugger got the last word, barely parting their lips to purr before descending upon the ever-flustered Mistoffelees once again.

“I’ll show you a present.”


End file.
